Distraction
by firefly5
Summary: PLEASE R&R!!!!! B/S interaction. Something happens that will change Buffy and Spike's relationship forever. Don't worry, there are no lovey dovey scenes, more just their relationship.


****

Author: BuffyX  
**Subject:** distraction  
  
**Rating:** PG for violence  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even my clothes.  
**Summary:** Something happens that will change Buffy and Spike's relationship forever. Don't worry, there is no   
"lovey-dovey" scenes, more just interaction. Not even sexual banter. So _PLEASE_ read it!! This is my first _serious_ fic so I'd appreciate feedback!  
  


****

Distraction

  
  
  
Buffy Summers walked through the dark cemetery, looking around her with an absorbed expression on her face. She sighed to herself, brushing a lock of loose blonde hair behind her ear. A slight rustling in the grass made her eyes snap upward and she stood, poised, stake in hand. Suddenly a dark figure stepped out from behind a large tree.  


"Buffy." She recognized the voice as Spike's. He was dressed in his trademark dark leather jacket, with his hands shoved in the pockets as he approached her from behind. Buffy stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. Her face became a blank slate, showing no emotion at his presence.  


"Spike, why are you here?" she demanded with a frown. "I'm on patrol. I don't have time for this." She began to walk on, but Spike reached out and snatched her arm.  


"I just thought…I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone," he told her softly, looking into her face. Buffy stared back coldly and yanked away from his grip. She rubbed her arm and glared angrily at him.  


"I live alone, always," she spat out harshly. "Even if I wanted anyone's company, it would be with my friends; it'll never be you I turn to. You're just a distraction. That's all you'll ever be." Spike's face fell and he looked incredibly hurt.  


"You already have," he reminded her. "I'm not gonna let--" Before he could finish, a vampire jumped seemingly out of nowhere and right behind Buffy. Spike shoved her out of the way and threw a punch at the vampire. The two began to fight, meeting punch for punch, kick for kick. All of it seemed to run together in a blur…the next thing Spike knew, he was flat on his back on the ground. He didn't feel any pain, but something was keeping him from moving. Buffy jumped in-between them and sent the vampire flying backward with a high crescent kick. Spike lay helpless, only able to watch.  


The vampire got back up and charged at Buffy. At first she seemed to be handling him fine, but then something happened. All of a sudden the vampire was gaining on her; he pressed her back on the defensive. Instead of her trying to kill him, he was hunting her. Buffy fought fiercely to defend herself, but it was evident she was losing the battle. Then, just as she lunged forward to stake him in the heart, the vampire grabbed a hold of her wrist and twisted it sharply. She cried out in pain, the stake dropping out of her limp hand.  


"_Buffy!_" Spike shouted, forcing himself to stand up. He went to run toward her, but suddenly it seemed as if he was far away, as if he was at the end of a long, hazy tunnel. He was running, but his legs weren't cooperating…everything was moving so slow…Spike saw the vampire push the slayer's head to the side and brush the hair off of her neck. Her eyes closed fearfully as the vampire leaned in. Spike opened his mouth to yell, but nothing came out.  


The vampire's fangs sank into Buffy's neck, causing her to let out a gasp of shock. Her eyes flew open wide, glancing in Spike's direction. Spike tried desperately to run faster, but it was so hard, everything around her was so heavy… Suddenly it felt as if everything was speeding up and he seemed to emerge out of the tunnel. He fell down beside Buffy. She lay in a heap, unmoving and unscathed except for the two bite marks on her neck. He checked her pulse, but he already knew; _she was dead._  


"No," Spike murmured, choking back a sob. "No, not again. Slayer, don't do this to me." He lifted her head up and gazed into her lifeless face. The same overwhelming emotions of rage and grief overcame him. He remembered when she had been laying dead just so recently before, and how it had killed him inside. He set her back down and noticed the stake on the ground at her side. He picked it up, rubbing the edges. Climbing to his feet, he searched for the awful, evil creature that had done this to her…that had done this to him. He whipped around to come face-to-face with the vampire.  


"_You,_" he said angrily, his tone one of contempt. He raised his hand to stake the vampire when he suddenly froze. The creature…it was so familiar looking… The vampire was in his "game face," blood still stained around his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at Spike.  


"You know who I am," he said quietly.  


Spike cocked his head in confusion and tried to place the face of the vampire. He suddenly realized who it was, and he couldn't believe it. He was looking at an identical image of himself.  


"Wha…what?" Spike lowered the stake slowly in shock. "How…I mean…you're _me._ I don't understand." 

The "other" Spike gazed hard at him.  


"You didn't recognize me?" he asked callously.  


"Well, a vampire doesn't get to see himself in a mirror that bloody often," Spike explained. "What with the whole not having a reflection thing. But you…I mean me…I mean…I don't get it. Who…_what_ are you?"  


"I am you."  


"Thanks for clarifying."  


"This is who you are. This is what your kind does. You don't love; you _kill_. This is your destiny. This is what you will become."  


Spike was too stunned to react. Suddenly his "other" self vanished into the air, leaving Spike in the blackness alone except for Buffy. He dropped down at her side, not understanding what had happened. He looked up at the sky and let out a cry of anguish that echoed into the deadly silence.  
  
  
"Buffy!" Spike jolted upward suddenly, a cold sweat covering his entire body. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his muddled head. _It hadn't actually happened. It was all **just a dream**.  
_

But why had it felt so real?


End file.
